Question: A pink sweatshirt costs $$30$, and a purple pair of gloves costs $$6$. The pink sweatshirt costs how many times as much as the purple pair of gloves costs?
Explanation: The cost of the pink sweatshirt is a multiple of the cost of the purple pair of gloves, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$30 \div $6$ $$30 \div $6 = 5$ The pink sweatshirt costs $5$ times as much as the purple pair of gloves costs.